Castail Pen
|Mane = with streaks |Coat = |Relatives = Quick Solve (father) Rose Cuisine (mother) Soft Note (younger sister) |Misc 1 Title = |Misc 1 Text = |Nicknames = }}Castail Pen is a female Earth pony and the OC/Ponysona of Fruity Treeze. She is a fiction writer who lives in Ponyville. Appearance Castail Pen has an orange coat and brown eyes (like the owner). Her blue and green mane is tied up in a ponytail. In EG, she has her hair tied in a ponytail like her counterpart. She wears a yellow shirt with her cutie mark as a badge. Unlike most girls at Canterlot High she wears blue jeans instead of a skirt, because she finds the former more comfortable. History Cutie Mark Castail Pen had always loved reading as a filly, but she discovered her passion for writing at a writing contest in school. At first she was hesitant to enter, since she didn't think she was "good enough" to do it. Finally, with some encouragement from her mother, she wrote a short story and submitted it. On the day of the competition, she won first prize and was mentioned in the Foal Free Press. She realized that she enjoyed being creative with stories and was took pride showing her work to others. That's when her cutie mark appeared: a yellow pencil. The Equestria Art Contest The Equestria Art Contest was held so that young ponies could show their creativity to Equestria. After Castail had earned her cutie mark, she decided to enter. Princess Celestia herself was there, and Castail knew she had to do her best. Still, she felt that as good as her story was, it was missing something. That's when she met another filly, Moon Brush, who had the same problem. She had a painting which Castail thought was amazing, but there was no story to go with it. After looking at each others' works, the fillies decided to join their projects together into one entry. After Celestia saw their project, she loved it and gave the first prize to them. After that, Moon Brush and Castail went to school together for a few years, until Moon Brush moved to Canterlot. Traveling to Canterlot As she grew up, she wrote more and more stories. She later wrote a whole novel that her family agreed shouldn't go unread. On her friends and family's suggestion, she set out to Canterlot to get her work published. Before she left, Twilight told her about her parents, who work at a bookbinding house. She suggested Castail get her book published there. On her train ride, she went through her story looking for mistakes. She noticed that the book was dull and needed some pictures to go with it. Luckily, she had brought pencils, colors, and extra paper, so she started drawing a few herself. After she reached the Canterlot station, she decided to delay the publication and find a professional illustrator there instead. As she wandered through town, she ran into a purple pegasus with a red mane. Castail helped her up and apologized for not seeing where she was going. The pony replied with "No problem" and was about to fly away when Castail saw her cutie mark. She recognized her as none other than her old friend Moon Brush! They hugged and went to the cafe to talk more. They told each other about what happened since they separated. When Moon Brush mentioned that she had become an artist because of her talent, Castail remembered why she was there in the first place. She panicked a bit because she hadn't done anything about her book yet. Moon Brush told her to calm down and volunteered to illustrate her friend's book for her. Castail thanked her and told her what a great friend she was. Illustrating and Publishing The two friends went to Moon Brush's house. Castail was amazed by all the beautiful art and spotted the one they used at the art contest, with the blue ribbon still on it. She also loved Moon Brush's workroom and suggested they start working. It took days, but the book was finally done. Only publishing it was left. Moon Brush took Castail to the bookbinding house because she personally knew Twilight's parents. After it was all done, Castail thanked Moon Brush for working so hard to help her, and she showed the about the author page in her book, which had a whole section dedicated to her. The friends hugged again, and Castail asked Moon Brush to be her permanent illustrator. Moon Brush happily agreed since it meant both showing her talent, and getting to see her friend more often. Castail waved goodbye as she rode the train back to Ponyville. When she got home, she proudly showed her parents the final result, and then put it on a display shelf. A Hit Castail heard somepony knocking at her room's door. A familiar voice was shouting. Castail opened the door and Pinkie Pie ran in and congratulated her with a big smile. Then, without further explanation, she told her to come to Twilight's castle at lunch and ran off again. Later, as she walked to the castle of friendship, Castail wondered what the "congratulations" was for. When she entered the throne room, Pinkie jumped at her while yelling "Surprise!". The rest of the Mane 6 were there too. Castail was confused. It wasn't her birthday or anything, why the party? Twilight and Applejack told her to sit down so they can tell her everything. Apparently, thanks to the "amazing original story" by her and the "colorful lifelike illustrations" by Moon Brush (whose art Rarity really likes) the book was on the bestsellers list! Castail was already pleasantly surprised, but Rainbow Dash told her there's more. It was nominated for the Equestrian Literature Awards. Castail was very excited, this was what the party was for! The Equestrian Literature Awards TBA Personality Castail is a very positive pony. She is almost always seen with a bright smile on her face. Because of this, she gets along quite well with Pinkie Pie. A few ponies who don't know her well think it's "annoying" that she "always smiles". Castail usually replies that it's better than being a pessimist who is never happy. Castail enjoys her talent. She lives in Ponyville, but she goes to Canterlot to get her works published. As said above, she takes pride in showing her work to others. This is because she wants others to know about her work, and is always ready to listen to feedback. Her friends and family also read her stories, and they love all the dedication and creativity she puts into them. Castail was a good student in school. She liked studying and was a bit of bookworm. In fact, she says that she often gets her good ideas for writing from other books she read. She is also skilled at math, like her father. Castail is willing to make friends with anyone because of how kind and warm she is. This was the reason she was so quick to come up with an idea to help Moon Brush. She is also a bit of a tomboy. This contrasts with her more "feminine" sister, Soft Note. Castail doesn't care much about her appearance, preferring to "keep it simple". She cares deeply for her friends and will do anything she can to help them. Though usually calm and rational, she can snap and panic at times, though this rarely happens. An example of this would be when she travels to Canterlot and realizes she hasn't found an illustrator. Moon Brush remarks how it is unlike her. Relationships The Mane 6 'Rarity: '''Castail and Rarity get along okay, although Rarity sometimes chases Castail for makeovers the latter doesn't want. The two have a shared sense of generosity and help each other whenever they can. Despite their differences, they are good friends. '''Rainbow Dash: '''These two are pretty good friends. Once, after reading some Daring Do books on Rainbow's suggestion, Castail wrote some adventure stories she thought the pegasus would like. She did like them and encouraged her to write a sequel. That's just what Castail did and those stories became successful. '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Twilight and Castail have a shared love of reading. Castail often used to visit the Golden Oak Library to see Twilight and get some ideas on her next story. Twilight even keeps some of Castail's best books in her castle library. '''Fluttershy: '''Castail loves spending time with Fluttershy. Castail admires Fluttershy's kindness to both ponies and animals. Fluttershy likes giving ideas for animal stories to Castail, and she is always happy to hear them. '''Pinkie Pie: '''Both of these cheerful ponies are great friends. Their shared positive attitudes and smiling faces are few of the reasons they get along so well. Castail enjoys Pinkie's parties, and Pinkie loves seeing somepony who is almost always happy. '''Applejack: '''Applejack was one of the first ponies Castail got to know in Ponyville. Castail loved how welcoming she was, and how she cared about her friends and family. Castail who also has a big extended family, could relate to Applejack. The two are great friends and often spend time with each other. Rose Cuisine Rose Cuisine is Castail Pen's mother. They are close and have a great relationship. Cuisine was the one who convinced Castail to enter the writing contest which earned the filly her cutie mark. Cuisine's cooking is almost always loved by her daughter, as is Castail's writing loved by her mother. Friends and relatives call Castail a "younger Cuisine" due to their striking resemblance. Even though Castail's tomboyish personality sometimes contrasts with Cuisine's slightly feminine self, both have a great bond with each other. Quick Solve Quick Solve is Castail's father. Some ponies say that Castail Pen is "smart, just like her father". As his name suggests, Quick Solve is good at math, so as a filly Castail always went to him for help in math. As she grew up, she picked up on her father's skills. Castail likes to help Quick Solve with his engineer work too. These two share a great father-daughter bond and are always ready to help one another. Soft Note These two sisters couldn't be any more different. Both are the polar opposite of each other. Soft is girly, Castail's a tomboy. They have almost nothing in common, which sometimes leads to silly arguements. Still, both admire each others' talents, though sometimes they couldn't care less. Both enjoy spending time with each other, as long as they are doing something both like. Though they get on each others nerves sometimes, they still love each other and like having fun together. Moon Brush Moon Brush is Castail's foalhood friend. They met as fillies at the Equestria Art Contest (see History:The Equestria Art Contest). After the contest, the two spent more time together and even went to the same school for a few years until Moon Brush moved to Canterlot. When Castail wrote her first book, she knew she needed pictures to go with it. She drew a few of them herself, then went to Canterlot to find a "professional" illustrator. There, she reunited with her old friend, Moon Brush. Turns out that during her time in Canterlot, Moon Brush became a professional artist! Of course, she was happy to help her friend both brighten up her book and publish it. Castail asked Moon Brush if she wanted to be her permanent illustrator. She agreed and Castail often came to visit her after that. Blue Ink Blue Ink is Castail's rival. When she was a filly Blue Ink always made fun of her and her friends. But after Castail beat her at the school writing contest, Blue Ink became jealous and started the rivalry. Castail didn't pay that much attention to Blue Ink, dismissing her as a "just a mean mare, nothing else". Their rivalry grew when Castail came back from the Equestria Art Contest with the first prize. Castail doesn't let whatever Blue Ink does bother her, she remains strong and committed to her talent. This is contrary to Blue Ink's thinking that Castail is weak and breaks down easily. Castail is also quick to defend anyone else Blue Ink tries to bully or intimidate. Their rivalry gets intense when both of their books get nominated for the Equestria Literature Contest. Quotes "''You were right, mom! I did enjoy the competition and had fun there. Even better, now I know what I'm meant to do, and it's amazing!" - ''After getting her cutie mark ''"I love the bright colors you used here, they remind me of my own story! ...Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" - ''To Moon Brush at the art contest ''"You say that as if being positive is a bad thing." '' - (see Personality) ''"I liked the song you were playing earlier..." - ''to Soft Note ''"Whinny movies? Yay! We can watch The Pony King!" "Oh yeah, speaking of art...(suddenly panicked) I haven't done anything about my book yet! What am I going to do? Look, it's been awesome meeting you Moon Brush, but I have to find an illustrator and fast! - ''(see History:Traveling to Canterlot) ''"Moon Brush, I don't even know what to say...Thank you! Are you sure it won't be much trouble?" "Thanks again, Moon Brush. You're an amazing friend. So, if you're up to it, how would you like to become my permanent illustrator?" ''"Why are you congratulating me now? Please don't tell me I'm going to be the first pony to try your exploding chocolate chips." '' - to Pinkie Pie Trivia * Being the user's ponysona, Castail Pen's personality, skills, and almost everything are based on Fruity Treeze. * On a related note, Castail is a fan of Whinny movies (Equestria's counterpart of Disney movies) just as the owner loves Disney. Gallery Castail Pen.png|Profile Picture Castail Pen Badge.png|Cutie Mark Badge POH8ZK1.png|Anime Style! by Shadowgallade777 Filly Castail.png|As a filly '' '' Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Earth Pony Category:Based on real person